Dad s Workplace
by Regine Manzato
Summary: The little House/Cuddy boy writes a composition to school.
1. Chapter 1

My dad is a very intelligente man

My dad is a very intelligente man. He is a doctor, like my mommy and my uncle Jimmy. The people at the hospital don´t like daddy, because he don´t treat them well.

Uncle Jimmy says that daddy will never be a big boy, because he always have to help dad with his crazy things.

When I don´t have to go to school, mommy and daddy take me to the hospital and I like to sit in dad´s chair and listen he talking with uncles "Paddles", Foreman, Taub and Aussie and auties 13 and Cameron about the pacients. They talk funny things, like neurofibromatosis. (dear Ms. Stabler, mommy spelled this word to me.)

Mommy let me play with my toys on the couch in her office when dad is watching General Hospital, because he don´t like people near him when he is doing it.

I always go to the cafeteria and daddy always told me I could say "Uncle Jimmy Wilson will pay" when I want eat some chocolate.

Uncle Aussie speaks funny and dad always get mad at him when he teaches me to say "I will nevah evah play basketball, only rugby" with an accent, though I don´t know what rugby means.

Once, I saw auntie 13 kissing one of the nurses, but mommy told me it is nobody´s business.

I like uncle Paddles, he is funny. His name is Kutner, but calling Paddles is funnier.

I dont like very much uncle Taub, he is short and bald, and I´m afraid of him. But once, I asked him why dadda call Uncle Paddles this way and he told me that once, he almost killed a pacient and himself with that machine, - I don´t know the name, but they scream "CLEAR" everytime they are using it. - because the pacient was wet.

I like very much all my uncles and auties.

Autie Cameron always brings me some orange juice, she´s nice.

I like going with mommy and daddy to the hospital and I love them.

Daddy is always funny with me, and mommy don´t let me do some things daddy let me.

But I think it´s because dadda isn´t a "big boy" as Uncle Jimmy says...

But I love mommy and daddy in the same way.


	2. The Interview

Foreman looked surprised as House came in

Foreman looked surprised as House came in.

"It´s ten to nine. You´re ahead your time."

"Yeah, I can read the hours too." He released his backpack behind his chair and sit down. "Cuddy had and interview with Dean´s teacher. That´s why he´s here so early." Wilson opened the door as he spoke. He handed one coffee to House and sit in a chair opposite him.

"Okay. We have no cases so far, so, I´m doing some the clinic hours, Taub, Kutner and 13 are already there too." Foreman said before leaving.

"So, how did you know about the interview?"

"Cuddy told me yesterday. By what she said, it´s about a composition he wrote about you."

"Of course he did. The kid loves me so much. Of who else would he write about?"

"Yeah."

She was invited to sit in the chair in front of the teacher´s desk.

"Mrs. House, it´s good to see you again." Ms. Stabler said, smiling.

"Thanks, Ms. Stabler."

"Mrs. House, I wanted to talk to you because I´m a bit concerned with Dean."

"Concerned? Why? Is there something wrong with him?" – Cuddy looked confused.

"No, not really. It is just about a essay I asked the children to write. It was about their parents job´s."

"I don´t see any problem so far. We are doctors, I assume he must have written about the hospital we work at."

"Yeah, indeed it was about the hospital. But he also wrote about your husband´s behavior and his employees." Ms. Stabler looked doubtful if she really should talk with the kid´s mother about that. "Here, take a look at his essay." She handed Dean´s composition to Cuddy and waited.

Cuddy smiled as read her kid´s wrong writing. "I can see there are some grammar mistakes, but everything he wrote here is the truth. That´s why he asked me to spell him neurobrifromatosis, I thought he was just curious about the deseases as usual." Cuddy looked proud to Ms. Stabler.

"He likes to know about deseases?"

"As he wrote here_, __I like to sit in dad´s chair and listen he talking with uncles "Paddles", Foreman, Taub and Aussie and auties 13 and Cameron about the pacients. They talk funny things, like neurofibromatosis_." I mean, we´re doctors, we usually talk about what happens at the hospital during the dinner, he listens, he wants to understand what we´re talking about. We explain somethings to him. Is that bad?" – Cuddy looked annoyed.

"No, not bad, it´s just strange, because normal kids are not familiarized with... excuse-me," The teacher took the essay back – "_I saw auntie 13 kissing one of the nurses, but mommy told me it is nobody´s business._' You doesn´t care about the fact of him seeing these things?"

"I care about him doing wrong things. Telling him it´s nobody business, I taugh him to be respectfull with the different sexual option of other people." Cuddy was really annoyed now.

"I think, Ms. House, that there are aspects in your life that wouldn´t be good for Dean. A father who pushes the son to tell that someone else is going to pay for his chocolate, or ain´t a "_big boy_" like he wrote down here is not what I could call as a good example to a kid."

"Well, Ms. Stabler, then we have a problem. Because my son is a well educated boy, respectfull, curious, smart, and the only thing we´re doing is instigate his personallity, giving him the best we can to raise him right, and if this school can´t deal with the fact of a mother teaching her own son to respect the different ways of live, then I think the problem is the school, not the parents. Thank you so much for inviting me to this interview, you opened my eyes to see what kind of school I put my son. Could I take his essay with me?" Cuddy stood from her chair, took the paper from Ms. Stabler´s hand and headed to the door.

As she swung it open, she turned to Ms. Stabler. "I´ll be back tomorrow to transfer my son to another school, Ms. Stabler. I´ll not tolerate someone who thinks I´m not a good example to my own child. Have a nice day."

And she leaved the room, leaving and stunned Ms. Stabler without words.


	3. Have dinner with us?

**Have Dinner with us?**

He opened her office door without nocking, as usual.

"So, what about the interview?" He limped through her office sit in a chair and put his foot over her desk.

"It was awfull. And take your damn foot off my desk, House."

"Uuuh... somebody´s in a bad mood around here. – He said, dropping the legs from her desk.

"Seriously, Greg, it was awfull." Cuddy looked sad.

"What happend? What Dean did?"

"He wrote an amazing essay, about you and the hospital. But he also wrote about your team, and the idiot of his teacher just couldn´t bear about 'some aspects of our life'"

"Interesting. At least you brought the essay?" House asked a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, here." She handed the paper at him.

"I´m gonna kill Wilson. How dare he say such a thing to the kid?! Look it: '_Uncle Jimmy says daddy will never be a big boy, because he always have to help dad with his crazy things.' _... That´s interesting the way he put me... like... God."

"God, Greg?! Come on." She gave him a half smile. "Dean is fascinated about you because you let him do everything he wants."

"And, because I am '_a very intelligente man.'_ – He smirked to her. "Care to enlighten me why the interview was awfull?" He said, twisting his cane between his fingers.

"His teacher disagrees with the way we´re raising Dean. She told me that 'normal' kids aren´t familiarized with two woman kissing, and instigate him to tell at the cafeteria Wilson is gonna pay his chocolate is bad for him. What I have to agree with. But also, she insinuated that explain the deseases and letting him hear your differencials is strange for a eight-year-old boy.

"That´s ridiculous." House looked at her outraged. "What did you tell her?"

"That it is none of her business the way we raise him and if the school doesn´t teach the kids to be respectfull with the diversity, then we´re going to transfer him to a better school."

"Good. Let´s find another school to Dean." House stood and headed to the door. "And, by the way, I´m leaving early to take him home. It´s almost lunch time." He blinked at her and leaved before she had a chance to say something.

"So, what did the teacher said?" Wilson asked when House leaned in his sofa.

'_Uncle Jimmy says dad will never be a big boy, because he always have to help dad with his crazy things.' _"How dare you say something like that to Dean?? The kid is fascinated about me." – House read the text, and looked annyed to Wilson.

"I didn´t tell it to him, problably he listened it." Wilson couldn´t elaborate.

"You just can´t tell him the pure truth and crack my divine image with him. C´mom, Jimmy, It´s unfair."

Wilson smiled. "Get out of here, I have a consult in ten minutes."

"Ow, by the way, the teacher said the way we´re raising Dean is bad for him, that he wouldn´d be familiarized with 13 and her girlfriend kissing around. That´s ridiculous. Cuddy´s gonna transfer him to another school."

"Imagine if she finds out that we still have those L word marathon."

"God, she´d try to take him from us. I gotta take him at school, anyway. Stop by to dinner with us, later. The kid asked about you yesterday."

"Okay."

* * *

**to be continued... Regine Manzato**

* * *


	4. Rocking the House

"Hi dad." Dean opened the car door, throwing his little backpack to the back of the car as he sat down and placed a kiss on House´s cheek.

"Hey, D-man. How are things today? Put on the seat belt." House messed up Dean´s hair and kissed him back.

"Fine. Are we going to see mommy?"

"You wanna go to the hospital? I thought about we could break some windows with Guitar Hero plugged into dad´s amp." House looked the kid with the rear view-mirror.

"Plugged into the amp? Yay!"

They arrived home fifteen minutes later, and House got Dean changed, fed, and then they began to play Guitar Hero plugged into House´s amp. The sounds were tremendously loud, making Cuddy´s crystal cups shake.

Dean really liked to play his joystick-guitar, and his little fingers were quick pressing the buttons. House considered giving him a guitar to teach him how to really play songs.

By six o´clock, he ordered enough dinner for three from the restaurant near their home and had Dean to do his homework.

By the time Cuddy arrived with Wilson, Dean had finished his homework and was helping House to set the plates and cups on the table.

The little boy jumped over to his mother and into her arms, then did the same with Wilson.

"Uncle Jimmy!! Are you going to have dinner with me?" The boy asked after kissing him on the cheek

"Yeah, D-man. I missed you. Look, I brought some ice cream for dessert." Wilson hugged the boy and then showed him the box. "Vanilla, as you like it."

"Thank you, Uncle Jimmy!! DAD, Uncle Jimmy brought me ice-cream. Can I eat some now?!"

"No, Dean, first we´re going to have dinner. Have you finished your homework, dear?" Cuddy dropped her purse on the couch and helped House with the food.

"Yes, mommy, it´s just some math problems. Dad, after dinner can we continue to play Guitar Hero with the amp?"

"What did I say about Guitar Hero on the amp, Greg?" Cuddy whispered to him inside the kitchen. "You know it´s unhealthy for his and your ears."

"Relax, Lees, play Guitar Hero with the amp once in a while won't make anyone go deaf. You´re gonna be really upset when I tell you I wanna buy a real guitar for him. You should see him playing with that joystick."

"I´m sure he´s good. Let´s talk about it later. And it was kind of you to invite Wilson to have dinner with us. He´s a bit sad, Lily dumped him. Did he tell you about it?" She smiled and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Of course it was. I would never come back there to pick you up. And, we also got dessert. Oh, and no, I didn´t know but he´s going to."

"You still owe me those clinic hours of this week, don´t think you´re gonna clear yourself just because you´ve been picking him at school everyday, and, be gentle when you talk to him about Lily."

"Uncle Jimmy, do you think mommy will like if I have a guitar?" Dean was sitting in Wilson´s lap, as the man was checking the kid´s homework.

"Don´t you think you´re too young to have a real guitar, D-man? You father said you´ve been rocking with that joystick." Wilson said, after seeing that everything was correct. "What about your father´s piano? You don´t like it?"

"I like it. Mommy says I have to be a big boy for daddy teach me to play."

"Your mother says you have to _grow_, so House can teach you, right?!" Wilson corrected him.

"Yeah, yeah, grow. _Grow, grow, I have to grow._" Dean repeated for himself, as if he was writing at the back of his memory the new word Wilson taugh him

"Hey you, boys, let´s eat!"– House said as he came from the kitchen, followed by Cuddy.

Dean jumped from Wilson´s lap and rushed to the restroom to wash his hands, screaming "Let´s first wash our hands, people!"

The three doctors smiled at Dean´s statement and followed him to the bathroom.

"Were you planning to tell me about Lily?" House asked in a low tone to Wilson in the hallway.

"Not tonight, House. Let´s just eat and play with Dean for now."

"Okay, then."

The three of them washed their hands and sat around the table, with a happily Dean smiling and playing with themjubilant since his Uncle was around.

**to be continued... by Regine Manzato 2008**

* * *

_Author´s Note: Hey people, hope you like it! D _

_Next chapter, we´ll be back to PPTH. _


	5. Good Night, Jimmy!

**Hey everybody!! I´m so, so, so sorry for the long time with no updates... Here´s a short chapter, but hope you like it! :D**

"Mom, dad, can Uncle Jimmy sleepover here tonight?" Dean asked right after Cuddy poured them the dessert Wilson brought.

"Have you asked Uncle Jimmy if he _wants_ to sleep here, honey?" Dean´s cheeks bushed.

"Er... no." He turned to face Wilson "Uncle Jimmy, would you rather sleep here with us tonight, instead of going home?" The three doctors laughed.

"Hum, as it was such a formal invitation and, if your parents doesn´t think it´s any trouble, I´d be willing to accept your offer, my dear boy.' Wilson answered in a formal way.

"Not a problem, Jimmy, but we only have Dean´s bed or the sofa, it´s up to you, buddy." House said with a shrug.

"Yay!' I can share my bed with you, Uncle Jimmy, and you can read me a bedtime story!' Dean said, running to seat beside Wilson.

"I think your bed is a bit too small for me, D-man, but okay, I can read to you."

"Well, if everything is settled, you should go brush your teeth and put on your pijama, Mr. D-man." Cuddy said, and the boy headed to the bathroom.

"So, are you gonna tell me about what happened between you and Lily or should I call her and ask by myself?" House asked, raising his eyeborwns.

"As I said before, tonight is Dean´s night House, we can talk about it tomorrow. I just wanna have a good time with my nephew, man.

"Tomorrow. Or I will call her." He threatened Wilson.

"I already brushed my teeth, Uncle Jimmy." Dean came from the bathroom.

"Let me see it." Wilson kneeled and Dean opened his mouth. "Hum... you have a lot of teeth inside this mouth, don´t you? It´s okay, apparently your brushed well." He said, raising to his feet and Dean smiled. "Now, go chance your clothes and we´re going to bed, it´s almost nine o´clock, buddy."

Wilson laid on the bed, with the book in his hands and Dean´s head in his chest. Half an hour later, he was helped by Cuddy to tuck the boy properly in the bed.

"I didn´t know he still liked to listen bedtime stories." He said as sat on the sofa.

"You started this, fellow. Now that the minor is asleep, let´s get drunk." House said.

"Nah, I´m okay."

'Thanks for having dinner with us, James, Dean misses you a lot." Lisa said, passing him a cup of wine. "It´s only one cup, nobody´s getting drunk tonight." She said glaring House. "And you know you deserve it."

"Okay. I miss him too, Lisa." He said, and they kept watching tv.

"So, House said you´re gonna transfer Dean to another school."

"Yeah, I have an appointment at Plainsboro Elementary School next week, but he´s not going to school tomorrow."

"It means the little spawn´s gonna run wildly through the Hospital tomorrow, honey?"

"Yeah, and I expect you to take care of him while I´m in meetings."

"No worries, I have three idiots to take care of him."

"House, you can´t do it. Your fellows are there to take care of your pacients, not your son."

"Dean´s not gonna be under your team´s responsability, _my pumpkin_."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it. You joykillers. The two of you. I was just kidding. Gonna drink more, or you wanna sleep already, Jimmy?"

'I´d better go to sleep."

"Okay, then. Let´s go, Lees, Uncle Jimmy is here to look after Dean, so I can have some fun with the twins." House said, raising his eyebrowns, looking at Cuddy´s breasts.

"Ha, ha, very funny, _my dear._ G´Night, James."

"Night, Lisa. And House, I won´t take any responsability over Dean if I hear any sound coming from that room."

"Oooohhh... see, honey? No screams tonight. Bye, Jimmy!"

* * *


End file.
